


Without

by sinofwriting



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Give me a year."
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Noel Miller/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Without

Cody frowned at the man on his doorstep but let him in. He’s just glad that Kelsey wasn’t home and that he hadn’t already been sleeping. 

“You okay?” It’s a stupid question, especially since he already knows that no, Noel isn’t okay. But depending on what the older man says, he’ll know exactly how to handle him showing up at two in the morning.  
“I think I fucked up.” Noel has his head in his hands, sitting on the couch.  
Cody slowly sits down on the couch next to him, “How exactly?”  
“I-,” He grits his teeth. “I think I fucked up with Y/N.” Before Cody can say anything, Noel continues, needing to get it out. “We were talking about the future you know. We’ve been together for two years now, it’s not something unusual for us to talk about it. And she brought up kids and if I was being serious with all my jokes about not wanting kids and I just I told her, give me a year.” His hands pull at his hair. “Who the fuck says that?”  
Cody blinks, surprised at what had just spilled out. “You apparently, but what do you mean by give me a year? Like a year to figure out if you want kids?”  
Noel groans, “That’s what she thought to and before I could try to tell her that wasn’t what I meant she got a call from her friend, who needed help getting home from the ER.”  
He whistles, before prompting him. “A year?”  
“You know, to get shit together. Film shit in advance, have tour all planned, enough time to put enough money aside to start trying for kids. Hospital bills are fucking expensive if you’re giving birth and that’s before you add in complications.”  
“You’ve got it all figured out.”  
Noel chuckles, “Little bit, but it’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot more now.” 

Cody stands up after a few minutes of silence. “Well, you better go home and tell her that. Just like how you told me, except without the whole explaining what you thought you fucked up.”  
He chuckles again, standing up before clapping Cody on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.”  
“No problem.” 

Cody watches Noel leave the apartment, before falling into the couch. “I better get named godfather after this shit.” He mumbles.


End file.
